Not over yet
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: Connor and Imogen's relationship is tested once again when Steve-O is let out and something terrible happens to Imogen. Will she be able to tell her husband and friends what's wrong? Will Steve-O let her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually write Waterloo Road but lately I've been enjoying it more so I decided to write this. I'll try and update as much as possible however at the moment my computer is broken and I have to write this and upload it on my phone. Hope you enjoy :)

The wind lashed at Imogen's face as she rushed quickly home. She'd stayed back to finish off her art portfolio and turned down Connor's offer of a lift home. Her coursework was almost overdue and she'd been hurrying to get it done on time.

She shivered and picked up her pace a bit, mentally cursing herself for not bringing a coat to school and pulling her blazer around her tighter.

The back streets were mainly empty that day, which was strange because usually there were people loitering behind the flats making dodgy deals or gangs beating someone up. Rounding the corner she noticed a figure ahead. A man, with his hood up and his hands shoved into his pockets. Naturally, Imogen felt a little nervous. These streets weren't known for being the safest, in fact Connor had told her on many occasions that he wasn't comfortable with her walking this way alone. But she was freezing and this shortcut took almost ten minutes off her journey. Besides, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As the man got closer he looked up at her, she tried to avoid eye contact with him but couldn't help but feel an odd sense of familiarity in his face.

'Well well well, who've we got here? Little Immy Stuart!' I familiar rough voice said to her. She jumped, startled.

'Steve-O?!'


	2. Chapter 2

'Steve-O?!' Imogen exclaimed, 'I thought you were in jail?'

'Been bailed out, I'm on probation for now.' He explains and flashes her a charming smile.

Imogen didn't know what to say from here, she knew Steve-O was dangerous so saying anything that could get her on his bad side was not a good idea.

'I bet ya missed me huh? I was in for what? Two months.'

'Missed you?' She scoffed, looking disgusted.

'Oh yeah, you missed me alright. I saw the looks you used to give me when I went out with Dyn. You were jealous. You liked me.' Steve-O said cockily, a smirk plastered on his face.

'What? I'll have you know I'm married and happily at that!' But he just chuckled, stepping closer to her until he was only inches away from her face and she could feel his breath tickling her cheek.

'You want to know what I think? I think you're tired of your poxy little toy boy Connor. You want a real man, like me.' He whispered to her bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

'I don't want anything to do with you. Not money, drugs or sex. Just leave me alone.' The fear seeped into Imogen's words, wrecking her confident demeanour.

'I don't think you'll have any say in that darling. I'll do what I want with you.' He chuckled pulling her down an Alley between two sets of flats. No one was around to notice. She tried to struggle but he was much much stronger than her. He placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and started pulling her jacket off. Tears pooled into her eyes and overflowed onto her face and Steve-O's hand but that didn't stop him from doing what he did next.

From that moment on, Imogen knew her life was going to change, drastically.

**I promise that the chapters will start getting longer, but I just needed something short and get-to-the-point-y. Please leave a review, even if your only a guest. Reviews give me motivation and inspiration! Thyou you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Imogen finally got home that night she felt disgusting. Luckily her Mum was in Glasgow for the next few days for some fitness challenge she was doing, so she had the house to herself. She was slightly upset though, that no one was home to notice her dishevelled appearance and the fact that she was one hour late.

She trudged upstairs and into the bathroom. She locked the door and peeled her clothes off carefully. Purple, yellow and blue bruises were already starting to blossom all over her shoulders and back. Her pale skin looked even paler than usually and her eye makeup had ran all down her face. She got into the shower and scrubbed herself straight for fifteen minutes. She couldn't help feeling like she was dirty, but the dirt wasn't coming off. After twenty minutes her skin was red raw and she decided to stop and get out.

She threw on some pyjamas and put her hair up in a messy bun. She put a DVD on and sat in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin and broke down.

She sobbed for what felt like hours, the film had finished by the time she'd calmed down. Betrayal. That's all she felt. She felt like she'd betrayed Connor. She knew in the back of her mind that she was being stupid but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.

Her phone bleeped indicating a new text message but she didn't answer, she couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone yet. Snuggling into the covers she willed herself to sleep, dreading facing everyone at school the next day.

* * *

Imogen awoke with a start when her alarm rang in the morning. Reluctantly she got up, still exhausted after waking up multiple times during the night from nightmares.

She got dressed quickly, caking her face in makeup in order to hide the bruises on her cheeks and the bags under her eyes. Looking in her wardrobe she picked out a thick red scarf, one she hadn't worn in months. Ever since Connor and her had gotten back together she hadn't felt the need to cover up as much, but today she wanted to wrap herself up so much that she disappeared under all the clothes.

She picked up her school bag and prepared to leave the house, picking up her hearing aids on the way out the door. She locked up and started off to school, deciding that she'd leave her hearing aids out for a while, to enjoy the solitude.

Walking through the school gates, Imogen felt like everyone's eyes were on her, she kept her head down and walked straight inside to her locker. Once there, she busied herself with getting her homework and books read. With her head buried in her locker and her hearing aids out she was completely oblivious to everything else, meaning she didn't hear a word her friends and husband were saying to her until she got a sharp tap on the shoulder from Dynasty.

'Sorry I was in my own little world again,'. She sheepishly apologised, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

'Me and Kevin were gonna head down to library for a bit, if you wanna come, to get away from all these year 7s!' Dynasty asked her.

'No thanks, I'll see you at lunch yeah?'

'Yeah I'll see you guys later too,' Connor replied and Dynasty and Kevin left. He wrapped his arms around Imogen and she stiffened instinctively.

Connor frowned at her and Imogen realised that she didn't want him getting suspicious. She quickly pressed her lips on his and distracted him with a kiss. It worked, but only for a while because he soon pulled away.

'What's up Im?' He asked her, a concerned looked plastered on his face. Her acting skills quickly took over and her brain wirred trying to think up excuses.

'What do you mean? I'm fine.' She lied.

'You didn't answer any of my texts last night and you took your hearing aids out in school. Not to mention the fact that you're wearing way more makeup than you usually do. Your my wife Im, I can read you like a book.' He said

'I don't know what your talking about Con. I was busy last night and forgot to reply, and I didn't need my hearing aids in if I was walking to school alone.' She pointed out and when Connor didn't reply she started to get defensive. 'And so what if I wanted to wear more makeup today. Are you saying it looks bad?!'

'No! It looks fine. But you know you don't need to wear makeup, your beautiful enough without it,' He told her gently and she relaxed into his arms.

'Sorry for snapping at you, I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all.'

'It's okay,' the bell rang and all the students started scrambling through the doors to get to form. 'Come on let's get to registration.' She took his hand and gave him a weak smile, knowing that he wasn't convinced.

**I know this wasn't very good but it was more of a filler chapter. Thank you very much for the review! Keep giving me feedback and I'll update as regularly as I can :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Please read!

Just a few important things to say! Sorry if you thought this was an update but I will upload the next chapter ASAP!

1) In series 8, you have to pretend that Steve-O never raped Dynasty. He tried to force her but she pushed him away and broke it off with him.

2) Also Kevin tried to kill Steve-O because of all the pressure he was putting on them all: the blackmail, the threats and him trying to force himself on Dynasty. Not because he actually raped her.

3) Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They give me motivation to update! You guys are so sweet and I'm so glad you like this story! Keep them coming! :)

4) The main couple in this story is Connor/Imogen but I was wondering if you'd like me to include anyone else? Like Dynasty and Kevin or Barry and Rihannon? Just let me know and I'll do my best!

I'll try and update tonight, I'm almost finished the chapter but I also need to edit it so it might be up in an hour or two. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't already, please take the time to read the short author's note in the last chapter, it's kinda important to the story. Sorry for the time skip in this chapter btw. Hope you like :)**

Almost two and a half weeks had passed and Imogen had managed to keep the horrible ordeal to herself. But the pressure of keeping a secret that big was taking its toll on her.

At night her sleep was riddled with nightmares, every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Consequently, she got only a few hours of sleep at most. She covered the bags under her eyes with concealer as much as she could but people were starting to notice. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything;she skipped breakfast, lied to her friends at lunch and picked at her food during dinner with her mother. She was losing weight drastically but she didn't make any effort to change.

Her friends were starting to notice the change in her. In class her teachers commented on her lack of concentration and her grades were gradually slipping. In PE Dynasty noticed how Imogen's bones jutted out against her pale skin dangerously and how dizzy she got during any type of sports. Connor noticed how she flinched whenever he put his arm around her or tried to hug her. They all noticed how subdued she'd gotten, hardly ever taking part in their conversations and always 'forgetting' to put her hearing aids in.

They tried to ask her about it, but each and every time without fail she managed to change the subject. Nobody knew what was going on with her but they feared that if they left her any longer she'd get dangerously ill. They could only hope that they would find out the truth at some point.

* * *

Kevin Chalk was a smart boy. He always had been. He spent the first ten years of his holed up in his room away from his abusive and neglecting parents. It was throughout this solitude that Kevin discovered his love of books. He borrowed hundreds and hundreds of books from the local library over the years, learning everything he could about the big world around him. He analysed the mannerisms of everyone he saw, developing and understanding of all the good and bad things going on around him.

It was safe to say that Kevin was a genius, even as a child. So it didn't take him long to figure out the signs.

His only problem was confronting Imogen. It wasn't exactly the type of thing you could ask over text, but you couldn't exactly bring it into a conversation easily either. There was always the option of just blurting it out to her and hoping that she wouldn't get to upset.

Or he could tell Connor. He had a right to know, Imogen was his wife after all. He would know how to approach her. And Imogen would rather be comforted by Connor than Kevin obviously.

So it was decided. Tomorrow morning, before school started, he would tell Connor. No doubts or distractions could stop him. Imogen needed help, and she needed it fast.

**I'm so sorry about this chapter. It didn't turn out at all like it was supposed to. I needed to get this sorted out before the important stuff starts to happen. I really do deeply apologise! I'll update tomorrow with a big chapter to make up for it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Although Kevin was dreading the conversation. He knew he needed to talk to Connor as soon as possible. So at the start of break he cornered him just as he left English.

'I-I need to talk to you mate. It's important.'

'Can't it wait? I have to finish a project for McFall's class.' Connor replied.

'It's about Imogen.' He said gravely and he had Connor's attention immediately. They snook into the vacant assembly hall and sat down on one of the desks.

'Okay so, what about Im?' Connor asked nervously, he hoped it had something to do with her attitude lately, he needed to know what was wrong with her.

'You can't freak out on me okay. Promise me you won't. I don't know if this is true yet so just don't freak out.' Kevin pleaded making Connor even more nervous than he was before.

'Just tell me Kevin, your making me jumpy.'

'I think Imogen... I think she might have been raped.'

Connor's face paled. His facial expression changed from shocked to sorrow to anger in the space of ten seconds.

'Who? Who did it? I swear to god I'll fucking kill them.' Anger burned brightly in his eyes and his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white.

'I don't who and I don't know wether it's true or not yet. But it all adds up. Why she's been zoning out a lot lately, why she's not eating why she flinches every time you touch her.'

Connor's heart clenched at the thought of what Imogen must have gone. His beautiful, strong, determined wife was reduced to someone so weak and fragile all because of some sick predator. Although he wasn't happy with it, it was probably better that he didn't know who had done it to her. If he did he'd end up doing something extremely stupid. When it came to getting revenge for the people he loved, Connor had no mercy.

'It's not for certain. You need to talk to Imogen yourself, and find out the truth.' Kevin pointed out and Connor knew he was right. But how do you start a conversation like that? How would he ask her without getting her even more upset than she was?

'You're right. I'll see you later, thanks mate.' Connor said briefly before leaving.

'Good luck.'

* * *

Connor found Imogen sitting by her locker, her head buried in a book, something she'd been doing a lot lately. He took a deep breath before walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

'Oh, hi.' She said, startled by his sudden appearance.

'What're you reading?' He asked her, trying to start up some small talk even though he was itching to just ask her.

'To kill a mockingbird, my favourite.' She said with a small rare smile, and Connor's mood instantly brightened.

'Can I talk to you? Like, in private.' She looked at him nervously and so he took her hand, ignoring the evident flinch she have him.

'We have History in a few minutes.' She pointed out.

'This is more important, come on.' He said whilst standing up, he held his hand out and helped her up too.

He took her into an empty classroom and sat on the edge of one of the desks, she did the same.

'So, what is it?' Imogen said nervously, much like he had earlier with Kevin.

'I'm going to ask you something. And I need you to be one hundred percent truthful okay.'

'I... Okay..'

'The way you've been acting lately... Is it-is it because someone's done something to you? Has someone hurt you? I need you to tell me the truth.' He asked her as gently as he could, fear and pain laced in his voice and she looked down. He took her hand and waited for her to speak.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the silence only broken by the bell ringing and the rush of students in the corridors but the couple made no attempt to move.

'He made me...' She whispered finally, so quietly that Connor wasn't sure she had said anything until she repeated it. 'He made me...'

'Made you what?' Connor pressed, putting a finger under her chin and tilting her head up to face him.

'I'm so sorry Con. It was my fault, it was all my fault.' She sobbed and Connor pulled her into a tight hug and let her sob into his chest. His heart broke hearing her upset like that.

'What happened?'

She lifted her head from his chest and took a shaky breath. 'A few weeks ago, I was walking home from school, I didn't get a lift from you that day because I stayed back to finish off my art project. It was freezing and I just wanted to get home quickly so I took a shortcut... Through the back streets...' She told him nervously, knowing he wouldn't be happy with her.

'Im! I told you never to walk that way alone, it's dangerous!' He scolded her but his expression softened when he remembered how upset she was.

'I know, I should of listened I'm sorry. But I didn't think anything would happen to me, there was no one around. I was almost home when he appeared. He tried to talk to me so I told him to go away, but he didn't like that. He pulled me down an alley and he.. he...' She choked back a sob and couldn't continue any more.

'Who Imogen? Who was it?'

'It was Steve-O. Steve-O raped me.'

**Was that okay? I'm quite proud of myself to be honest. Was it long enough for you? I tried as hard as I could! Please give me feedback about what you want to happen with this story, your input is as important as mine! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Another's author's note I know, I'm sorry! But I was reading the reviews today and I'd like to say that you guys are all very sweet! But there are some issues I'd like to address, soo..

1) I'll be leaving this story as Connor/Imogen for now, as that's the easiest I can do for the storyline. Sorry for anyone who wanted Kevin/Dynasty but maybe I could squeeze that in in later chapters.

2) I got a lengthy yet informative review from LisaT, the author of one of my favourite stories right now 'The Mulgrew's of Waterloo Road'. In this story I mentioned a few times about Imogen taking out her hearing aids and leaving them out when walking around alone. Incase you haven't already guessed I have no self experience with any of this so I apologise if any of it sounds unrealistic but I try my best. In your review I couldn't tell wether you were laughing at me and how unrealistic I sound or just trying to inform me... Either way I apologise for my lack of knowledge on the subject and please just continue to read the story and pretend I didn't write that part because it's to late for me to go back and change it now. Thank you for informing me.

Thank you for your time. Please keep the lovely reviews coming, you guys give me the motivation to update. Also sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter. I'll try and get one up for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've had a lot of coursework to do :( but I'm here now with an update. Sorry if it's to short. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

They spent the rest of the period in that classroom. Connor holding Imogen tightly to his chest while she let out heartbreaking sobs. He whispered sweet reassurances into her ear until her crying subsided.

After five minutes of silence and Connor trying to figure out what to say, he finally spoke.

'You need to tell someone.' He stated.

'I-I can't! If Steve-O finds out I told he'll kill me! And you!' Imogen panicked, her fear for Steve-O had grown since the incident and she feared she would break down if she even saw his face again.

'Not if he's in prison he won't! He raped you Imogen,' said girl's flinch at the word 'rape' did not go unnoticed by Connor, but he continued anyway. 'And that is not okay! He needs to be put into prison, he needs to be punished!'

'Steve-o has connections, and loads of them. If he gets sent to prison his friends will come after us, our lives will be ruined. I'm not gonna let him make our lives hell. That's what he wants.' She had a point, Connor thought, but his anger towards Steve-O didn't falter. If he could get that beast locked up for good then he would do anything to do so. Well, except go against his wife that is.

'Fine. But you at least have to go to the hospital and get a rape kit. He could have had an STD or something, you need to get checked out.'

'No way. Connor I'm scared to even let my husband hug me never mind letting a stranger... You know what I mean.' Imogen flushed red and Connor squeezed her hand comfortingly.

The door to the classroom slammed open, startling the young couple. Dynasty entered swiftly, her heels clicking against the laminate floor sharply, Kevin followed slightly behind.

'Is it true then? Did he touch ye? I'll kill him! That worthless piece of-'

'Dynasty!' Connor cut her off angrily as tears welled up in Imogen's eyes.

Dynasty pulled the dark haired girl into a tight hug and surprisingly it was reciprocated. Kevin appeared sheepishly from behind and tried to avoid Connor's glare.

'I had to tell her! Imogen needs all the helps she can get!' Defended Kevin and Connor relaxed slightly, knowing he was right.

'Why didn't you tell someone babes? You could have told me as soon as it happened and I could've helped! I could've made you feel better! You should never keep something that big from me!'

'I'm sorry, I just feel so angry with myself. I feel like I've betrayed everyone and I hate it. I'm disgusting.' Imogen babbled, fresh tears threatening to spill again.

'It's not your fault! You've done nothing wrong. And Steve-O's the disgusting one, the little bastard makes me sick.' Dynasty exclaimed angrily, rubbing her back to comfort her.

'We're gonna help you get through this Imogen. You don't have to be alone anymore, you've got us.' Connor reassured her, and the others agreed.

And Imogen believed them. She finally had someone to talk to, someone who could help her. She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted of her shoulders, and she knew that the worst was over now.

But little did the teenager know, as for her, the worst was yet to come..


End file.
